everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoseCupid
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Which Thronecoming Look is Just Right for You? page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 23:42, November 13, 2014 (UTC) User images Apologies for deleting your gallery on your user page. However as the rules state, users are only allowed to have a limited amount of pictures on their user page. Adding a gallery in unfortunately doesn't cut it. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 23:03, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for understanding - lists are always allowed, make it as long as you like! ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 23:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi there! You seem nice :) I have a lot of dolls, I've been collecting them since the start of EAH. I have all the Signatures so far except Ginger (who's on the way), Darling and Faybelle, and I also have Hat-Tastic Party Apple, Thronecoming Cupid and Getting Fairest Briar. Have a nice day! Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 14:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) So Umm hi! I'm Honeyshine. So Honeyshine/Sig is my page for my signature: 02:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the misunderstanding. Also I'm a big fan of you. :D 02:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) No prob :D My Dolls All my dolls are originals. By the way, what EAH dolls do you have? Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 16:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I like your collection :) Lizzie's doll is great, I hope you get her soon. Have a nice day! Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 16:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll tell you when I get her ;) Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 18:48, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I see Thanks for telling me - this user's done things like that in the past and I'll have a quick word with them, especially about naming images. The way the images were scanned is probably a reason why the images look slightly cut-off. Hopefully there will be better ones in the future, but right now it's better than nothing. On phone rn, so gimme a while. :P ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 09:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC) That's great! Congratulations! :) I hope she arrived safe and sound, without wonk eyes or anything. I still didn't get Ginger tough. I think I'll have to cancel the order because it's been almost two moths and there's no sign of her coming. :( Maybe it's for the best, I've heard a lot of people complaining about how their Gingers that they ordered online had wonky eyes and similar things. I've bought Kitty in my country so maybe Ginger will arrive soon. Anyways, congrats again! :) Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 16:46, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: I am very well aware of that. But if I were you, I wouldn't want to touch anything after it's been reverted. You see, the quizzes were posted before the EAH site made that announcement that they would discontinue the gold charms. Also, might I note that your edits are grammatically wrong in that field. Saying "(used to be)" just cuts off the last sentence as a whole, which was also one of the reasons why your edits were reverted. Repetitively doing so without permission, full head-on is not the best way to go either. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:25, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Can you PLEASE Tell the Mattel Company to have Kitty Cheshire Dad as the Cheshire Cat? PLEASE:( Chapter 1 Hey CeriseKitty, I hope you're having a great summer, though that's not the reason why I'm here to talk. I'm not just gonna edit this head-on, but... do you mind if I do a few Chapter 1s? I'll probably leave like the last bunch over. You've been a little inactive lately and I've finished both the Chapter 2 and TV special stuff. I also kind of wonder why no one's really helping with Chapter 1 either, probably because of real life stuff which I totally get, but we are now up-to-date with Chapter 3, so that's good. The project isn't going downhill or anything, don't worry, it's a work-in-progress. :) ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:31, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Yessss, that's fine - I'm glad you told me. Have fun in your holiday. :) ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:00, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I've finished most of Chapter 1 and you're welcome to start with "Catching Raven" and finish off the Chapter 1 transcripts any time. Wow, this project went by a lot faster than I thought it would. :P "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 01:40, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ginger Hi Cerise! Guess what, after my failed attept at getting Ginger two months ago, I canceled the order and they returned my money, and now I ordered her again along with Darling and Rosabella and my uncle says she and Darling arrived (we always order for dolls and stuff to come to my uncle's place cause it's cheaper that way)!!! Rosabella was supposed to come a little later and hopefully she will actually arrive, I'm a little worried because of what happened last time with Ginger, and I hope they don't have any eye wonk or anything. But I'm just so happy, after so long Ginger will finally be mine! And Darling and Rosabella too! Sorry, I'm just so excited and I wanted to tell you! Bye :) Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 17:58, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's great! I'm happy you got Ginger too! :D Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 19:54, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Cerise just leaving a message. Sabineforce is Awesome (talk) 20:21, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey There! My favorite mermaid melody character is luchia and coco! How about you? Still figuring out this whole talk page thing so sorry if I mess up Camellia15 (talk) 19:42, September 20, 2015 (UTC)Camellia15